herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Heropedia talk:Articles for Creation
Tibor Terrell We know a good deal about this guy just from one podcast - he's a filmmaker for Avant Garbage. He's got plenty of great quotes (Podcast 8 is a treasure trove of great quotes XD), and the podcast also lists a few of the movies he's made (in the preview for Hero Factory: The Musical). This would also nicely complement pages like Mak Megahertz and Zed Clickstart. Sandbox is here. Yes #--Angel Bob #Yes yes yes. No Comments Nathan Slick Lucas Valor has a page. I think we should make one for Nathan Slick too. Yes 1. Nathan Slick is part of Valor's team. He should get a page too. No #We know nothing about Nathan Slick, whereas we have an image for Lucas Valor and a generally beefier page. ;) --Angel Bob Comments Emily Wise Emily Wise is part of Delta 9 and Lucas Valor has a page. Just because she doesn't have a set doesn't mean there shouldn't be a page. Yes 1. Defintiely yes. No #Just like Slick; no image, no knowledge whatsoever, etc. --Angel Bob Comments Hobo-Chincu Hobo-Chincu should defintiely have a page. He's appeared several times in Podcasts, so why not? Yes #Yes! He's minor, but then again, so is Zed Clickstart. Or whatever his name is. #I'll have to agree with this. Hobo-Chincu has enough references and appearances to merit a page. --Angel Bob No Comments Drone The big drone should definitely have a page. I mean, he appears in like 3 episodes! Yes #Well, not exactly; those are only in flashbacks, and the flashbacks are of the same footage. But even then, he has enough history to merit a page. Plus I've got an image of him: --Angel Bob No Comments Lucy Shouldn't Lucy have a page? She's the female Mission Reciever, and appears in all the CGI animations and the TV episodes! Not really a minor character. Yes 1. Yes, Lucy should have a page. No #To be honest, I had no clue who this person was. Where is she named? Give me a definite source where she was referred to as "Lucy" and you might have my vote. --Angel Bob Comments Timeline:Hero Factory History We really need some timelines to organize the information and history of the Hero Factory Universe. I've noticed that some character pages have conflicting information when it comes to the placement of events, and timelines would help straighten this out. Timeline:Hero Factory History would deal with the 100 years of Hero Factory so far. Sandbox is here. The BVN notation is "Before Von Nebula", meaning before Von Ness became this monstrosity and began his spree of crime. Yes #--Angel Bob No Comments Timeline:Von Nebula Similar to the above nomination, this timeline would help with organization of events and history. It would deal with the whole Von Nebula story arc, meaning from the time he started assaulting Hero Factory to his capture (and possibly a bit onwards). Sandbox is here. There are no times specified here, because they all occur in the same year. Yes #--Angel Bob No Comments